onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Little Garden
Little Garden is an island on the second row of islands in the Grand Line. Due to the climate, Dinosaurs still are alive here. Log Pose Set Time: One Year First Appearance: Chapter 114; Episode 67 Climate The climate of the island creates a perfect habitat for Dinosaurs. Because the Grand Line can have so many climates, Little Gardens climate is one of dense jungle. This has led it to be behind the average island in the Grand Line by millions of years. The climate is unbearable for many humans that plan to stay long, as well as providing ideal conditions for fatal illnesses to survive, some thought previous extinct. As well as dense jungle and humid heat, Little Gardens lack of change can also be put down to the length of time it takes for a Log Pose to set (which one year). Geography and Locations The island is very circular, but not a perfect circle. On each end of the island are 2 identical mountains, that are really the skulls of two Sea Kings. Many of the trees and plants are fauna from a Prehistoric Era. The island also houses many volcanoes, some even erupting at regular intervals. Sea King Mountains 100 years ago a crew of Giants came to the island after the two Captains had a hunting contests to see who could capture the biggest Sea King. However when laid out on Little Garden, both of them appeared to be exactly the same. They got into a fight so the crew left. The Giants from Elbaf have a tradition, whenever one gets into a fight they must go to any island other than Elbaf and fight until one kills the other. If they draw, they must fight again later. Only the winner may return to Elbaf. Thus over the course of 100 years neither won nor lost, and the Sea King's remain rotted away, until only their massive skulls were left. The Skulls make up 2 mountains. The Hourly Volcano On the island is one volcano that erupts once every hour, exactly an hour from the last eruption. the Giants do battle every day and start and stop when the volcano erupts. There are other volcanoes, but none of the others seem to go off every hour, instead going off at intervals or random times. Giants' Camps Each Giant has a camp at the base of a Sea King Skull Mountain. The camps are mostly logs and a large fire, where the Giant's Weapons as well as their food can be found. Mr. 3's Headquarters During his mission to capture the bounty on the giants, Mr. 3 created a headquarters with his Doru Doru no Mi consisting of a wax box with a door to the outside. Sanji stumbles on this headquarters where he becomes the first Straw Hat to personally talk to Baroque Works leader Crocodile. This headquarters also becomes a temporary home for Miss Goldenweek, Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine after their defeat by the Straw Hats until they abandon it to save the other BW members from prison. History Little Garden is a Prehistoric Island and as such is still in the age of the Dinosaurs. Not much is known about Little Garden, other than it seems to develop very slowly. Dorry and Broggy One day a crew of Giant pirates came to the island after a hunting contest. Neither could agree on one sea king being bigger than the other. In the traditional Elbaf way, the two Giants, Dorry and Broggy fought on another island besides Elbaf. They agreed to fight once every hour when a volcano went off, and stop when it went off again and an hour later if no one had won by then. The crew left them to fight, waiting many years for their captains to return. After 50 years 2 of the crew headed back to Little Garden to check on their captains, but were caught by the Marines and made a deal with the World Government, they will be the gatekeepers of Enies Lobby for 100 years, in exchange for their freedom, as well as their captains. Little did they know that their captains, Dorry and Broggy were still on Little Garden fighting. At some point in the 100 years since the giants arrived in Little Garden, Louis Arnold made his way there. It was his report that gave birth to its name of "Little Garden". .One Piece manga - Chapter 115, Louis Arnold on Little Garden. Once the Straw Hats arrived, Mr. 3 forced Dorry to slip and Broggy thought he killed his best friend. Once Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek were defeated, the two Giants helped their friends off the island by killing the Giant Goldfish that was around the island. This, however, destroyed both their weapons, meaning they could no longer fight. Yet this didn't stop them, as the duel still rages between them after Miss Goldenweek, Miss Valentine and Mr 5 left Little Garden. Trivia This island have a especie that Luffy want to call Octopus Shell, but the real name is Ammonite Category:Locations Category:Grand Line Locations